Episode 1474 (10 July 1997)
Synopsis Ian's unhappy that the Resident's Association meeting is only on page 14 of the Gazette, whereas the Vic getting raided was on the front page. Peggy is miserable, and when George arrives, Tiffany suggests he take her out to cheer her up. Grant says that she won't go, but George says he will see what he can do, and at least succeeds in getting her to come downstairs and serve behind the bar. He also says that she shouldn't worry about losing her licence, and he mentions to Annie that he should perhaps help her. Annie is annoyed and says they have problems of their own and he should be thinking about Polly's interference rather than Peggy's problems. While George talks to Peggy, Annie tells Grant she thinks he should have dealt with the gang his way, but of course it's the typical male thing, wanting to impress his woman. Grant is surprised and says "it was to impress Mum?" Annie shrugs and says it looks like it. Grant is less hostile to George and apologises later for what he had said about him being soft on the gang. Polly tells Tony she has found out from an informant at the council that Dixon is heavily into gambling, and he expects to win back his money this week. She is convinced this is the reason for George's club, and all the very rich customers, and that if they watch it they will see him go in. Tony says he can't make it tonight as he has promised someone... Polly puts pressure on him and jokes about his hot date, but Tony stands firm. Nigel gets a letter from Dot who tells him she is in Rochdale. He is trying to keep an eye on Joe, and invites him to tea again. Joe has already planned to invite Sarah round, to celebrate her getting the job at the refuge, and Sarah chips in, inviting Nigel to join them at Joe's house, as Clare is at a friend's house. Robbie can't look after the new dog any better than he could Well'ard, and Barry refuses to allow him to keep it at work, after it makes a mess all over the floor all day. Ruth goes to their house and Lenny is there. She sits down and refuses to leave, saying it's annoying isn't it? Lenny says he has to go, and they haven't had any notice in writing yet. Roy and Pat arrange to join a dinner club, and Pat is concerned that it will be too "posh". Barry says posh isn't bad - good business contacts, but she should get out the best jewellery. Pat looks even more nervous in her 6-inch blue plastic earrings. Barry's in the Vic chatting to Huw and Lenny, and Lenny says he's off to make some calls about places to stay. Barry says to Huw he's got a spare room and the cash would come in handy, and Huw jumps at the chance, and says he'll take it. He goes back to the house and moves his stuff out immediately. Lenny catches him as he's going and is annoyed at the disloyalty when Huw was the one saying they'd stick it out to the end. Lenny invites Ricky to the speedway while Ricky moans about Bianca going on about buying a house and that he has to go and look at them all weekend. Tony goes home and finds Simon on his way out with his bags packed. He's annoyed as he has just arranged to stay in with Simon after Simon nagged so long about it. Simon says he has just had a call from Jonathan and has to go to see him. Tony offers to come with him, but Simon won't allow it, which annoys Tony a bit. Polly carries on working, and stakes the club out in her van that evening. Two very large bouncers appear, and one gets in the car, telling her that he and his friend have decided that she's watching them because she fancies on of them, and which one is it? He puts his hand on her thigh. The other one is guarding her door so she can't get out. She is terrified, and tries to bluff it out, but finally as the bouncer grabs her wrist she scrambles away and jumps out of the back doors of the van and runs off. Tony has just come out for a walk as he's bored at home, and she bumps into him, so he takes her back to his house and gives her a drink to calm her down. She says she's giving up the surveillance as it's just not worth it, and Tony is surprised, saying he never thought she would, and he was beginning to think she was invincible. They have a chat and Tony asks her more about herself, saying she is very secretive. She tells him a few minor details, about how she's like her father, and in the same profession, and she used to be ashamed of him when she was a child because he was much older than the other dads at school. Tony turns the subject around to boyfriends and she says men are too much hassle - have you ever tried going out with one? She asks him if he's been stood up by his hot date then, and he says sort of. She makes a move towards him, and he coughs and backs off and stands up, so she says she'd better leave, and kisses him on the cheek as a thank-you, and then after a moment's hesitation, she kisses again him, for real. He doesn't respond so she says sorry and steps back, but then he changes his mind and kisses her. Credits Main cast *Mark Homer as Tony *Victoria Gould as Polly *Paul Moriarty as George *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Brian Croucher as Ted *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Ross Kemp as Grant *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *Andrew Hesker as Doorman Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes